Custom:LEGO History (Video Game)
Protus Super Heroes |Creator=Shiva |Genre=Action, Adventure |Modes=Single Player, Multiplayer |Platforms=PC, Xbox One, PlayStation 4 }} Lego History: Video Game is the custom LEGO Video Game of History theme created by Shiva. Description The player progresses through a number of levels following a linear plot, but can return to the levels later on in free play mode, using any of all of the playable characters they unlocked up until that point and in addition, there are a variety of side-levels to embark on. LEGO History: Video Game contains a large open world that also acts as the game's hub. The open world is the world of Protus Comic Universe with a time portal, which can allow the player travel to different timelines. There is a Character Creator in History: Video Game. The player can create his own character using accessories of other characters able for them. Plot Plot of the game is connected to the real life history and Shiva's Protus Comic Universe. Sir Lavertus, elite knight of the Hermitian Empire and a friend to the emperor, investigates that there is a time traveler Zabarro, who plans to conquer all the timelines. With the help of WPSC and The Emperor Shiva I he invents a time-travelling machine and, along with the emperor, starts his adventure after Zabarro. At first, they follow Zabarro to the Stone Age. There they meet many cavemen who seem friendly to them and show them where did Zabarro go. Time travelers follow him to the Unpainted Cave and fight many skeletons on their way. When they finally get to the villain, he summons a giant saber-tooth tiger, but Lavertus and Shiva defeat it. Frightened by this, Zabarro flees to another timeline, the Middle Age. Zabarro, followed by Sir Lavertus and The Emperor Shiva I, arrives at 1066. There is the Battle of Hastings, and Zabarro destroys Normans and lets Saxons win. Timeline is corrupted now and Sir Lavertus starts disappearing. Shiva and survived William, Duke of Normandy, fight some Saxons around the time machine and the Hermitian Emperor gets from it the most important part, which is the Time Stone. Shiva uses it in order to reset the battle and revive Normans. Seeing that, Zabarro understands that if he does that again, he will be trapped in the time circle, so he leaves the timeline and escapes to the age of the Ancient Russia. Lavertus and Shiva stay in order to help Normans win the battle. During the battle, Sir Lavertus and The Emperor Shiva I fight Harold Saxon. Lavertus takes the bow from the dead archer and shoots an arrow in the eye of Harold. Shiva then cuts his hand. The battle is over, but both heroes refuse to be listed in the Norman warriors. They then follow Zabarro. Once they arrive, Lavertus and Shiva witness three-headed Slavic Dragon or Zmey Gorynych burning a town of Kiev. They help Knyaz Vladimir and Russian bogatyrs defeat it. Once they defeat it, travelers ask about Zabarro. Three of bogatyrs step forward and tell that he's hiding in the cave of Koschei. They are ready to guide them through the dark forest of Baba Yaga and tell their names: Ilya Muromets, Dobrynya Nikitich and Alesha Popovich. Travelers and bogatyrs travel through the forest and defeat Baba Yaga. Then they climb a mountain and meet Svyatogor there. He shows everyone, where is the cave of Koschei. They quickly climb inside and confront both Koschei and Zabarro. Zabarro flees again but Koschei fights with travelers and bogatyrs, but is defeated. Lavertus and Shiva thank bogatyrs and find out that Zabarro fled to the Ancient Rome. They follow him. Once travelers arrive, they catch Zabarro but he escapes. While he was held captive, it was revealed that he had a Time Stone too, but there's only one Time Stone. Shiva realizes that Time Stone they have is just a half of real Time Stone and another half is in Zabarro's hands. Zabarro escapes to the 17th Century. Travelers decide to follow him and return another half of Time Stone, but before they depart on their journey, they witness a birth of Soul-Eater, who in the future became a super hero. Zabarro starts travelling from one timeline to another in order to escape and hide from time travelers. He makes it through the war with pirates and the grade of Apollo 11, travelers still follow him. Zabarro even gets on the 2nd September 1666 and accidentally causes the Great Fire of London. Sir Lavertus even tries to stop it but The Emperor Shiva I reminds him that the fire started in the bakery of Thomas Farrinor and Zabarro caused it there. They follow Zabarro to the 18th century, where pirates, led by Captain Blackbeard, fight with pirate hunters from England, France, Spain and Holland. Zabarro accidentally awakes ancient kraken and it attacks Queen Anne's Revenge, frigate of Blackbeard. Shiva and Lavertus help pirates defeat it and follow escaping Zabarro. Zabarro gets on the 2nd June 2027. There is a wedding of Anakin Revanchist and Shiva Jr., the Hermitian princess and a daughter to Shiva I. Zabarro finds the emperor there and shoots him. Once travelers arrive, real Shiva starts dying. Before his death, Shiva asks Lavertus to use the stone. Lavertus uses it in order to revive his friend, but Zabarro shoots him again. This repeats five times, before Zabarro realizes that he is trapped in the time circle, so he stops doing that. Lavertus and Shiva then teleport him and themselves to the Time Warp, where they fight Zabarro and finally defeat him. They trap him there and fix the Time Stone. Sir Lavertus and The Emperor Shiva I return to their timeline with the fixed Time Stone. Lavertus decides to abandon the time machine and leave the Stone for the emperor. Shiva places the stone in the chest of his golden armor along with Power Stone and three empty places for other Life Stones: Warp Stone, Space Stone and Soul Stone. Characters Notes * Main protagonists are real people, just like other characters (except some characters from the Ancient Russia and Soul-Eater). Those are Lavertus and Shiva, users of Brickipedia. * The game is a combination of both History and Protus themes. Category:Custom Video Games